¡Generador Rex en Equestria!
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Luego de ser vencida por Twilight una segunda vez, Trixie recomienza su vida trabajando como una temida cazarrecompensas. Todo es normal hasta que se encuentra a un joven poni con poderes extraordinarios que no recuerda nada sobre su pasado. Trixie decide ayudarlo sin sospechar que entre ellos pueda surgir algo más...
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Ey, hola! Bueno, ya sé que ya tengo una historia con Generador Rex pero esa se enfoca más en Pinkie Pie y Ben; así que tengo una nueva completamente enfocada en Rex, y esta es INDEPENDIENTE no tiene NADA QUE VER con las otras de Ben 10.**_  
_**Este también será un experimento, en donde por primera vez intentaré el shipping entre dos personajes de diferentes universos. Espero les guste y bueno, aquí vamos:**_

**1**  
**El mutante**

Trixie suspiró cansada luego de otro agotador día de trabajo. Después de todo, ella tenía uno de los trabajos más peligrosos de Equestria y tal vez de los más despreciados. Pero eso sí, Trixie era su propia jefa.

Luego de ser derrotada por segunda vez por Twilight, Trixie se replanteó seriamente su vida. Ella era una unicornio dotada, de eso no cabía duda; tal vez no tanto como la recientemente nombrada Princesa de Equestria, pero cualquiera sabía que Trixie tenía lo suyo. Por eso decidió que no podía seguir trabajando como granjera de rocas... y bueno, luego del trago de humildad que recibió por parte de Twilight decidió que si iba a usar su magia, que no fuera en espectáculos callejeros baratos.

No, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no era más una maga ambulante, era una temida cazarrecompensas que gracias a su habilidad mágica, no había presa que estuviera a salvo de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. La pobre chica era evitada por todos y bueno, tenía una vida solitaria pero ella estaba feliz; por lo menos ganaba muy buen dinero y recuperó de golpe su reputación como experta en magia.

—Bueno, fue un día excelente para la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, ahora es tiempo que me dé mi deliciosa recompensa — dijo ella mientras admiraba la botella de vino y los quesos finos que acababa de comprar (ya que era evitada por su trabajo de cazarrecompensas tenía la costumbre de hablar sola). — En fin, es una lástima no tener a algún amigo con quién compartir esto pero bueno. Es el precio del éxito de Trixie.

Iba despistada en ese monólogo suyo cuando se tropezó con un bulto abandonado a medio camino y cayó de boca. Tras levantarse y comprobar que no le pasara nada a su preciada botella, se volvió hacia el bulto. Bufó fastidiada, era un poni terrestre más o menos de su edad durmiendo plácidamente a medio camino. Tenía el pelaje color azul grisáceo, la melena corta de color negro, una chaqueta roja y naranja con gafas de soldador en la cabeza.

—¿Pero quién te crees tú para andarte metiendo en el camino de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? — Gritó Trixie al chico, que no se dio por aludido.

Fastidiada, la unicornio levitó hacia ella al poni durmiente y lo sacudió con violencia; pero igualmente no hubo respuesta. Trixie se acercó al muchacho pensando que tal ves estuviera ebrio, pero dio un grito de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad todo el cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto de cicatrices y quemaduras.

—Por Celestia, estás herido... ¿y qué se supone que haga contigo? — Se preguntó la unicornio azul.

Finalmente, decidió llevárselo a su casa y ocuparse de él como pudiera. Como cazadora de recompensas, Trixie pasó bastante tiempo repasando sus hechizos de ataque así como de curación; pues su condición de marginada le impedía ir a los hospitales como el resto de los ponis "decentes". Levitándolo con cuidado, y tras volver a colocar sus compras en su alforja, llevó al inconsciente poni a su casa. Una vez ahí, se dedicó a sanar sus heridas con su magia lo mejor que podía. Algunas eran muy viejas, pero no importaba, había muchas que eran muy recientes y tenía que ocuparse de ellas a como diera lugar.

Finalmente, tras varias horas de trabajo hizo lo que consideró un buen trabajo.

Entonces el estómago de Trixie reclamó atención.

—Sí, ya sé. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie pasó demasiado tiempo curando a este jovencito que se le pasó la hora de la comida, pero eso está por arreglarse, yo...

Unos ruidos llamaron la atención de la poni, quien se volvió violentamente. El muchacho parecía que se estaba despertando, pero lucía completamente desorientado.

—¿Estás bien ya? — Preguntó Trixie acercándose a su paciente. — ¿Puedes hablar, amigo?

El chico la miró por un largo rato como confundido, pero al final asintió para alivio de Trixie.

—Este, sí... gracias — dijo él débilmente. — Yo...

—Está bien, me alegra que no haya pasado nada grave — dijo en tono conciliador Trixie. — ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te dejó en ese estado, amigo? ¿O cómo te las arreglaste para aparecer ante mi casa así como así?

El chico miró a Trixie y trató de recordar pero inmediatamente gritó del dolor mientras se doblaba sobre su cama y se agarraba la cabeza con bastante fuerza. Trixie retrocedió asustada mientras el desconocido seguía batallando contra esa migraña.

—Espera, no te fuerces. Lo que sea que te haya pasado seguramente te dejó muy mal y no puedes recordar... aún — dijo ella muy preocupada por su paciente mientras le colocaba un casco sobre la frente para relajarlo. — Está bien. Recupérate. Yo soy Beatrix Lulamon, pero puedes llamarme Trixie. ¿Tú recuerdas tu nombre, amigo?

Él la miró por un rato y luego asintió débilmente.

—Este, sí. Me llamo Rex, Rex Salazar... pero es todo. Yo... sólo recuerdo el haberme despertado aquí contigo y luego todo está en blanco. Lo lamento mucho, yo...

—No tienes que disculparte, — dijo Trixe algo preocupada mientras le acercaba una naranja de sus provisiones. — Toma, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti de momento; en serio que tienes suerte que sepa algo de magia de curación, pero no pude hacer nada con tus heridas más viejas. Lo lamento.

—Sí, bueno, ya hiciste bastante por mí. Sólo... ¿magia? Disculpa, pero no entiendo nada.

Trixie ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada y como para demostrar lo que decía levitó frente a él la naranja y la peló para mostrarle.

—Sí, magia — respondió Trixie. — Tal vez lo que sea que te haya pasado te haya dejado peor de lo que Trixie creía. Dime, ¿de casualidad sabes en dónde estamos?

Rex se quedó pensando un rato pero luego sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Lo siento... — susurró.

—Estamos en Trottingham, una ciudad de Equestria. ¿Te suena algo?

El chico volvió a negar con la cabeza, cosa que realmente estaba preocupando a Trixie.

—La ciudad no está lejos y aún es temprano — dijo Trixis por fin. — Vamos, estoy segura que podremos hallar a alguien que te conozca o que al menos pueda ocuparse de tus problemas mejor que yo.

Rex se quedó quieto un rato, pero luego asintió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, gracias por todo Trixie Lulamon — dijo el muchacho sonriendo. — Ya estoy en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida.

—No te fijes. Aunque casi nadie le hable a Trixie por su profesión, Trixie no es mala. Siempre estoy dispuesta a echarle un casco a quien lo necesite. Ahora, ¿te parece si nos movemos?

Rex asintió levemente. A Trixie le preocupaba un poco que Rex siguiera desorientado pero no podía hacer nada más por él. Había varios hechizos para recuperar la memoria, pero Trixie no conocía ninguno y era bien sabido que si no eran realizados por un verdadero profesional podría dañar de por vida la mente del paciente.

Así pues los dos se pusieron en marcha. Trottingham era una ciudad relativamente grande, aunque no tanto como Manehattan o Canterlot; pero tenía lo suyo. Tal como le había advertido Trixie, muchos ponis parecían evitarla así como a Rex, pero sólo porque la acompañaba. Estaban pasando por callejones que la mayoría de los ponis decentes evitaban; pues ahí estaban los círculos de información de los cazarrecompensas, mucho más fiables que el registro civil según la experiencia de Trixie.

Fue cuando saltaron varios ponis rodeando a los dos visitantes. Trixie gruñó y preparó su cuerno lista para defenderse, cuando uno de los ponis la tacleó por detrás mientras entre tres inmovilizaban a Rex.

Trixie apretó los dientes y volvió a preparar su cuerno pero otro de los ponis la tomó del cuerno dejándola sin poder usarla. Rex se retorcía como loco tratando de zafarse de los ponis que lo inmovilizaban, pero uno de ellos le habló suavemente al oído.

—Tú tranquilo, vimos lo que pasó. ¿Quién diría que Lulamon sería capaz de un acto de caridad? En fin, ella nos debe que nuestro capitán fuera capturado; así que tú quieto, nos encargamos de ella y aquí no pasó nada. ¡Es más, te llevamos a donde ella te quería llevar!

—¡No gracias, ya elegí bando! — Gritó Rex forcejeando inútilmente, pero nada funcionaba, esos dos eran demasiado fuertes.

Mientras, Trixie se retorcía intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre en que la aprisionó el poni, pero no podía. Entonces otro se acercó con una navaja dispuesto a quitarle su cuerno y dejarla así por completo inútil.

Trixie gritaba y quería zafarse, pero no podía. Rex tampoco podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Su primera amiga desde que perdió la memoria sería dañada y él no sería capaz de hacer nada.

—¡TRIXIE! — Gritó Rex al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a irradiar una luz blanca y transformaba sus cascos frontales en dos poderosas manos mecánicas que lanzaron lejos a sus captores dejándolos inconsciente tras impactar con bastante violencia contra la pared.

Los demás ponis que conformaban la banda sólo acertaron a congelarse mientras que Rex corría hacia el que amenazaba a Trixie con la navaja, quien instintivamente puso su navaja al frente para defenderse del inminente ataque del chico. Rex igualmente transformó una de sus manos en una gigantesca espada y de una hábil estocada cortó la navaja del tipo; para luego noquearlo aplastándolo con su puño mecanizado. Los demás comenzaron a correr, pero Rex no iba a permitirlo. Al menos el que retuvo a Trixie debía pagar. Transformando uno de sus cascos en un gigantesco tentáculo mecánico atrapó al pobre unicornio que huía lejos de Rex.

Éste, al querer librarse, usó su magia; a la cual Rex respondió enviando una corriente eléctrica por el tentáculo gracias a una especie de batería que apareció en su espalda.

El chico terminó resoplando ya muy cansado y más confundido que nunca. Trixie sólo lo miró sorprendida e hizo brillar su cuerno como precaución pero lo dejó en cuanto se dio cuenta del miedo en los ojos de Rex.

—¿Rex? — Preguntó ella.

El chico volvió a la normalidad de inmediato; pero en sus ojos se miraba claramente el miedo. Eso lo confirmaba: tampoco él entendía nada de nada.

—Yo... Trixie, te juro que no sé lo que pasó. Yo, yo...

—Está bien Rex, está bien — dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo para reconfortarlo. — De hecho, de no ser por ti creo que me hubieran dejado sin cuerno e inútil para el negocio de los cazarrecompensas. Yo... bueno, Trixie dice que estamos a mano. ¿No te da gusto?

Rex no parecía estar de humor, y la verdad era que Trixie no lo culpaba. El chico estaba asustado, pues claramente lo que había hecho no era normal. Igualmente la cazadora de recompensas se planteaba si eso de buscar información sobre él era una buena idea. ¿Acaso se habría escapado de un local de experimentación? ¿Algún hechizo fallido?

Rex por su parte se hacía las mismas preguntas. ¿Era realmente un poni o tal vez algo más? ¿De dónde venía y por qué no podía recordar nada? O bueno, ¿acaso quería recordar?

Al intercambiar una mirada, ambos supieron que tenían más o menos la misma cosa en mente. Trixie fue la primera en romper el hielo.

—Amigo... bueno, ayúdame a llevar a estos idiotas a la jefatura de policía, cobremos los bits de la recompensa y pensaremos en algo.

—¿Acaso hay recompensa sobre la cabeza de estos sujetos? — Preguntó Rex incrédulo.

Trixie asintió haciendo levitar a dos de ellos con su magia.

—Sí, y yo que creía que tuve un buen día capturando a su líder. Con estos cuatro creo que me habrás resuelto ya dos meses. Pero en serio, ayúdame y por conveniencia mejor no hagas esa cosa rara con tus cascos o tal vez nos metamos en un problema de los grandes.

No había que repetirlo, Rex arrastró a los otros dos mientras llegaban a la jefatura. El jefe tenía una recompensa de quinientos bits; los miembros comunes de su banda solamente cien, pero al capturar a cuatro ya era un arreglo considerable. Trixie cobró y tras intercambiar otra mirada silenciosa con Rex, se encaminaron a su casa.

—Rex, ¿qué hay del problema de tu alojamiento? — Preguntó Trixie sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. — Trixie puede dejarte trescientos bits que son más que suficientes para que busques un lugar decente así como comida para la semana; pero no me siento cómoda con el asunto.

—¿Por qué, te quedas sin nada? — Dijo Rex tratando de romper la tensión con una broma bastante mala.

—No idiota, porque eres una especie de mutante que no tiene recuerdos de quién es a quien sería muy peligroso abandonar a su suerte — le recriminó la yegua mientras suspiraba. — Verás, dadas las últimas experiencias de Trixie, Trixie se ha vuelto mucho más humilde y caritativa. ¿Te gustaría quedarte con Trixie?

—Este...

Rex estaba sorprendido, jamás esperó que alguien que acababa de conocer le ofreciera un casco así como así; menos si se tomó la molestia de curarlo de sus heridas, pero también algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de bondad tan abiertas. ¿Un recuerdo quizá? No importaba, una chica agradable le estaba ofreciendo ayuda y por supuesto que aceptaría. Pero igual, algo dentro de él; tal vez otro recuerdo le hizo responder a la amable oferta con un chiste malo.

—Bueno, pues chido. Pero por favor prométele a Rex que no hablarás en tercera persona, porque eso confunde mucho a Rex.

Trixie bufó, pero le regaló al semental una sonrisa. Ni ella misma sabía por qué estaba siendo tan amable; tal vez el hecho que todos la evitaran por su profesión de mala muerte tuviera algo que ver pero de todos modos decidió que daría lo mejor por ayudar al chico. Y claro, tal vez el chico le sería muy útil en el negocio de la cacería de recompensas pero de momento sólo se interesaba en ayudarlo. De alguna forma sentía que el ayudar a Rex era lo que debía de hacer y eso es lo que haría.

—Bueno, me alegro que hayas aceptado la oferta de la Gran y Poderosa Tr... ¡uf! olvídalo, sólo esperemos que te recuperes pronto — gruñó Trixie sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Una vez más gracias, no sé cómo podré pagártelo.

—Me enseñaron sobre humildad y siempre ayudarnos los unos a otros luego que una rival me librara de un amuleto maldito que me puse culpa de mi propia estupidez — gruñó Trixie. — Además todas las buenas acciones son recompensadas por Celestia alguna vez; así que no te preocupes tanto.

—No, no hablo de tu hospitalidad sino que ya paraste con lo de la tercera persona. ¿Sabes lo irritante que puede ser?

Trixie le lanzó un rayo de bajo poder a Rex, que instintivamente trasformó sus cascos en una especie de generadores de campo de energía el cual desvió el ataque de Trixie. Una vez más tomó a ambos por sorpresa, pero no le pusieron demasiada importancia. Después de todo ya tendrían más tiempo para meditar sobre el asunto.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí; una extraña criatura bípeda con dos pares de manos (unas de tamaño normal, otras de un tamaño gigantesco y muy grotescas) paseaba sin dirigirse a un lugar específico; sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba para sí.

—No puedes evadir el tema por siempre, Brecha — se escuchó una potente voz masculina detrás de la extraña criatura. — ¿Qué pasó con el muchacho? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Brecha se volvió hacia Van Kleiss con una expresión ausente.

—¿Qué hiciste con él, Brecha? — Insistió Van Kleiss.

—Él me dijo que estaba harto de todo, que quería huir — fue lo que respondió Brecha. — No puedo jugar con él si se encuentra tan roto por dentro, por eso le di lo que pidió. Lo mandé lejos, tan lejos que ni siquiera yo sé en dónde terminó.

Van Kleiss no dijo nada más, sólo miró a Brecha con una ira latente, pero sabía que a como estaban las cosas, no podría hacer nada... de momento. En otro sitio; un hombre de mediana edad con una barba de triángulo, un traje gris y anteojos oscuros activó un pequeño comunicador en su oreja.

—¿Escuchaste, Holiday?

—Eso temo, Seis — respondió una voz femenina desde el otro lado del comunicador. — Y me temo que es cierto; ni siquiera César es capaz de rastrear la señal vestigial de Brecha. Mucho me temo que hemos perdido en verdad a Rex, no sé cuánto tiempo. Tal vez para siempre.

El Agente Seis apretó los dientes. ¿De ahora en más qué pasaría? ¿Volvería a ver al chico alguna vez? Pero de momento no podían hacer nada; y no sabían cuánto tiempo se quedarían así.

* * *

**Y bueno, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir al principio así que me quedaré con el:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**  
**Providencia:**

A la mañana siguiente Rex se despertó en el sofá de Trixie. Al principio se encontraba algo desorientado pero después de un rato recordó todo. Buscó a tientas su chaqueta y cuando por fin se la puso, caminó por la casa en busca de su nueva amiga. La encontró en el comedor con un plato de avena mientras estudiaba lo que parecía ser un cartel.

—Este... buenos días Trixie... — saludó Rex.

Trixie se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

—Buenos días Rex Salazar. Hay avena instantánea en la despensa si tienes hambre, sólo tienes que calentar el agua; y te recomiendo también preparar un poco de café para la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y para ti porque hoy será un largo día.

-—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Rex aun medio dormido. — ¿Y no quedamos en que dejarás de hablar en tercera persona?

Trixie rodó los ojos exasperada.

—Está bien, por favor pon agua a calentar y prepara café para ambos lo más rápido que puedas porque hoy nos espera un día bastante largo. ¿Comprendes?

Rex obedeció automáticamente mientras Trixie cambiaba el cartel por un libro que tenía cerca y no dijo una palabra más. Rex al final le puso una taza delante y se sentó con una taza de café él mismo y un plato con avena instantánea.

—Bueno, aquí tienes. ¿Me puedes decir por qué la prisa?

Trixie hizo levitar hacia él una fotografía de un poni terrestre color rojo rubí con ojos púrpura con la melena azul oscuro y una Cutie Mark de una bolsa de dinero.

—Se llama Bank Bucks. Hace poco era un reconocido banquero, o bueno, eso aparentaba. En realidad era un estafador que huyó con todos los ahorros de la ciudad de Maretrópolis.

—Adivino: nunca se le volvió a ver — dijo Rex preocupado.

—No, él está viviendo en Manehattan a lo grande; pero no se le puede tocar porque se esconde detrás de un montón de legalidades, papeleo, y bueno, te podrás imaginar. La gente de la ciudad ha reunido lo que tiene y me ha pedido que se los lleve para que se haga justicia. Verdadera justicia; pues como cazarrecompensas, la ley no es un problema para la Gran y... para mí; lo lamento.

Rex se rio un poco, pero todo aquel asunto le daba algo de nervios.

—¿Y por qué me necesitas a mí? — Preguntó algo nervioso.

—Porque seré amable pero no tonta. No sé nada de ti y ya bastante hice con dejar que te quedaras, pero no puedo dejar solo en mi casa a un completo extraño; no digamos a un mutante que transforma su cuerpo en cosas metálicas — dijo Trixie con tranquilidad. — Tú vienes conmigo y punto.

Rex tuvo que darle la razón; era cierto que ella ya había hecho bastante por él; aunque no le agradaba nada en lo que se estaban metiendo. El chico apuró su desayuno y se pusieron en marcha. Todos en la ciudad de Trottingham parecían alejarse de Trixie y hasta le cedieron un puesto en el llenísimo tren. Rex la miró fascinado a lo que ella sólo le guiñó un ojo.

—Por eso de las reglas más básicas del cazador de recompensas es nunca hacer tus negocios en donde vives a menos que vivas en una ciudad grande; para así evitar llamar demasiado la atención. La ventaja es que en Manehattan nadie me conoce así que puedo hacer libremente mi trabajo.

Rex torció el gesto, pero asintió ligeramente. Un viaje de seis horas más tarde estaban arribando a la ciudad de Manehattan, en donde Trixie rápidamente se las arregló para encontrarles un alojamiento; en donde rápidamente se puso a repasar su misión. Rex seguía sintiéndose incómodo pero al final Trixie, adivinando lo que pensaba, lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes tanto, Rex Salazar. Aunque te arrastré hasta aquí, no te haré participar en mi misión si es lo que te preocupa. Puedes quedarte en el hotel si lo deseas y hasta dar una vuelta por ahí; pero me llevaré todo el dinero menos cincuenta bits; más que suficiente para que hagas lo que gustes; hasta para comprar un boleto de tren para irte a otro sitio y recomenzar tu vida.

Rex asintió pero al final sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

—No, esto no está bien Trixie. Bueno, es cierto que no me gusta nada en lo que te estás metiendo, pero porque siento que es demasiado peligroso y necesitarás mi ayuda. Tú me ayudaste, por lo menos déjame ayudarte — dijo el chico haciendo un movimiento cuando de pronto algo se cayó de su chaqueta. Eran dos pequeños objetos plateados como de plástico muy resistente; como una especie de pequeños micrófonos con un extraño botón, pero no sabía lo que hacían.

Trixie hizo levitar uno hacia ella para examinarlo mejor. Era un aparato pequeñito sin nada de especial pero viendo cómo era el extraño Rex cualquier cosa podía pasar.

—¿Qué es esto, Rex Salazar? ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?

Rex se quedó mirándolo atónito por un tiempo... como tratando de recordar. Entonces, como iluminado por una revelación tomó uno de los apartaos y se lo colocó en la oreja; luego metió el segundo en la oreja de Trixie.

—Listo — dijo apretando el botón del aparato. — Trixie, ¿me oyes?

Trixie soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

—¡Esto es increíble, Rex Salazar. Es como si te escuchara dentro de mi oreja a través de este pequeño aparato. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Rex le dedicó una sonrisa presumida.

—No sé cómo recuerdo esto, pero se llama transmisor. Aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia, seremos capaces de comunicarnos y sincronizarnos en cualquier lugar. Sólo tienes que apretar el botón, hablar y yo te escucharé en donde quiera que esté y responderé como pueda. Así de fácil.

Trixie miró fascinada el extraño aparato.

—Rex... ¿te importaría prestarme uno de estos? Tal vez esta misión requiera de estos aparatos.

Rex asintió amablemente.

—Muy bien, yo usaré el otro. Recuerda, aprieta el botón, habla y yo te escucharé en donde quiera que esté. Vaya, jamás pensé que estas cosas no fueran conocidas aquí; hasta donde puedo recordar son bastante comunes.

Trixie le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno, piénsalo un poco Rex Salazar: puede que vengan del mismo lugar de donde vienes tú y estoy comenzando a pensar que no es un lugar de Equestria que conozca.

Rex no dijo nada más; ni tampoco Trixie, así que ambos salieron del hotel dispuestos a cumplir con su misión.

Según la información recolectada por Trixie, el sujeto vivía en un Pent House en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad; pero debido precisamente a la exclusividad del edificio, la seguridad interna era todo un misterio. ¿Cuántos guardias? ¿Qué clase de hechizos de seguridad tenía? Por eso era considerado una misión muy peligrosa; pero para alguien del nivel de Trixie tal vez fuera manejable. El plan era simple, desde la terraza del edificio de junto saltarían hacia la azotea del primero y una vez ahí se las arreglarían para burlar a la seguridad o si se daba el caso, dejarla fuera de combate.

Desde la azotea del otro edificio (a la cual llegaron subiendo por la escalera para incendios) Trixie miró a Rex.

—Es un salto muy peligroso, Rex Salazar. Puedo usar el hechizo para desacelerar caídas sólo en mí misma. ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

Rex asintió.

—No te preocupes por mí. Tal parece que aprendo mis habilidades conforme las voy necesitando; y creo que algo saldrá que me evite una caída realmente mala.

Trixie asintió todavía insegura, pero no había otro camino. Saltó ágilmente hacia la azotea del otro edificio y con la ayuda de su hechizo, cayó limpiamente sin hacer ruido. Miró a lo lejos a Rex y corrió hacia la puerta de la azotea. Estaba cerrada con un protector que repelía la magia; pero no había problema, ella utilizó una horquilla y así abrió la puerta silenciosamente para infiltrarse en el lugar sin ser detectada. Corriendo por las escaleras, sabía que lo más importante era salir de ese vulnerable lugar para no ser divisada por algún enemigo y por suerte para ella; el tal Bank Bucks vivía en el penúltimo piso del edificio. Así, entró a donde tenía que y buscó una base de operaciones lo suficientemente confiable: un armario de conserjería.

—Rex, estoy dentro — dijo apretando su comunicador.

Rex desde el otro lado, confiando ciegamente en sus habilidades, saltó hacia el edificio. El lugar de donde saltó era un par de pisos más alto que el otro edificio; así pues la caída sería bastante dura. Pero entonces justo en el momento crucial transformó sus cascos traseros en poderosas piernas mecanizadas las cuales absorbieron todo el impacto.

Desde su armario Trixie pudo escuchar claramente la caída sí como ver el polvo que se desprendió por la fuerza de la misma. Recordando las manos mecánicas de Rex así como su espada y el látigo, era lógico pensar que la sutileza no era el fuerte del muchacho. Pero el efecto fue bueno, claramente pudo escuchar la voz de su objetivo:

—¿QUÉ ESPERAN? ¡VAYAN A VER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!

Seguidamente una cantidad considerable de guardias corría hacia fuera del apartamento; pero como cazadora de recompensas profesional, Trixie sabía que la gente que se consideraba en peligro y tenía una cantidad considerable de bits siempre reservaba a sus mejores guardias junto a él. Por suerte este sujeto no era demasiado inteligente (se confiaba demasiado de sus guardias) y salió al pasillo acompañado de un minotauro y dos mantícoras domesticadas.

—Rex — susurró Trixie al comunicador. — Te necesito aquí... ¿puedes manejar rápido a los tipos que te mandaron?

—Este... sería chido que fuera tan fácil amiga, pero...

Comenzó a sonar interferencia y sonidos de lucha. El banquero gruñó y mandó a una de sus mantícoras a investigar qué pasaba. Trixie gruñó, tenía que acercarlo a la salida a como diera lugar o de lo contrario no sería capaz de capturar a su objetivo. Al final decidió lanzar un sutil hechizo hacia una maceta del otro lado de la habitación. En cuanto éste fue tocado por la magia de Trixie, comenzó a soltar una especie de extraño gruñido entre melódico y lastimero. La mantícora que acompañaba al banquero rápidamente se alocó y corrió hacia la maceta; pues ésta estaba emitiendo el famoso llamado de apareamiento de esas criaturas. Sonriendo más confiada que antes, Trixie soltó otro hechizo sobre el minotauro, que por suerte no perdía de vista a su jefe.

El monstruo dio un tremendo bostezo.

—¿Qué te crees que haces, Master Kick? — Le gruñó Bank Bucks. — Te pago para que mantengas alejados a los idiotas, no para dormir. Ahora despeja tu cabezota y...

Master Kick no pudo escuchar el resto de la reprimenda pues se desplomó completamente dormido ante su jefe. Sin entender qué diablos, Bank Buck saltó hacia atrás mientras su mantícora seguía concentrada en la maceta. Comenzó a sudar frío; a quienquiera que mandaron contra él, era un verdadero profesional. Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando la puerta del armario de limpieza se abrió revelando a Trixie quien tranquilamente caminó hacia él con una confiada sonrisa.

—Es un gusto finalmente conocer a mi objetivo, señor Bank Bucks. Mi nombre es la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y he venido hasta acá porque la gente de Maretrópolis busca arreglar "cuentas" con usted; desgraciadamente ya conoce cómo es el sistema, ¿no? Por eso nos llaman a nosotros, los fuera de la ley para poner a gente como usted en su lugar.

El banquero no sabía qué hacer. Entonces Trixie disparó varios rayos con su cuerno haciendo saltar al semental y también comenzar su huida. El tipo gruñó molesto y quiso escaparse; pero no podía y a este paso Trixie terminaría por noquearlo y sería presa fácil.

Justo en ese momento sus guardias regresaron arrastrando a un poni terrestre azul grisáceo con una chaqueta roja y naranja; al cual lanzaron a los cascos de Trixie que tuvo que soltar un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Rex! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

Rex se levantó con dificultad y murmuró algo mientras los dos cazadores eran rodeados por la gente del tal Bank Bucks. Trixie quiso atrapar al banquero y usarlo como señuelo para escapar; pero el tipo ya se había refugiado entre sus guardias. Estaban rodeados.

—¿Decías, Gran y Poderosa Trixie? — Se burló Bank Bucks. — Que alguien abra la ventana y quiero acercarme lo suficiente para ver. Nadie me amenaza con llevarme ante la justicia y se sale con la suya.

Uno de los guardias hizo lo que le pedía. Era una ventana de tamaño considerable, suficiente para que un poni cupiera por ella con facilidad; y desgraciadamente eso lo sabía Bank Bucks de sobra.

—Ahora, salten — ordenó él.

Varios unicornios entre los guardias hicieron brillar sus cuernos para darle más fuerza a la amenaza. Trixie apretó los dientes, pero de pronto Rex la abrazó por la cintura y le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Tú descuida amiga, que todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí.

—Rex, pero...

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Rex saltó aun abrazando a Trixie. Bank Bucks se rio como un loco mientras disfrutaba la caída. Entonces, justo en el aire para sorpresa de todos los presentes; Rex hizo aparecer sobre su espalda un gigantesco aparato metálico con dos ventiladores a los lados el cual activó y se elevó por los aires.

—¿Rex qué demonios es esto? — Gritó Trixie. — ¿Otro recuerdo?  
—Aparentemente sí — dijo confiado el chico elevándose de regreso hacia la ventana mientras Bank Bucks miraba incrédulo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Pero qué?

Trixie tampoco podía creerlo, pero era de aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Sigue subiendo Rex, ya pensé en algo.

Rex obedeció; así pues pasaron de largo la ventana del pent-house y justo en el momento crucial; Trixie hizo aparecer una cuerda mágica que enredó a Bank Bucks y lo jaló con ellos.

—¡JEFE! — Gritaron los guardias corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras los tres pegasos que habían salieron volando tras los captores de su jefe.

—Rex, déjame en la azotea y da vueltas hasta que los tres guardias estén fuera de combate — ordenó de nuevo Trixie. — Y hagas lo que hagas no sueltes a este tipo.

Una vez más, Rex obedeció. Trixie escuchaba a los guardias que subían cada vez más cerca; así pues no era tiempo de distraerse; por mucho que los horrorizados gritos de Bank Bucks la sacaran de sus casillas. Poniendo en la mira a los tres pegasos, Trixie soltó tres rayos aturdidores de su cuerno el cual los derribó en el acto. Una vez más Rex voló en picada atrapando a Trixie al momento en que la puerta de la azotea se abría dejando entrar a los confundidos guardias del sujeto.

Como acto final, Trixie hizo aparecer fuegos artificiales los cuales desorientaron por completo a sus perseguidores y se perdieron en la noche entre los callejones de Manehattan.

—¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Rex mirando a su presam, la cual se había desmayado por tantas emociones. — La verdad no creo que podamos entrar al hotel así como así con este tipo en estas condiciones. Seguramente será muy incómodo.

—¿Recuerdas que pagué por adelantado, Rex Salazar? — Preguntó Trixie con calma. — Precisamente porque en cuanto tengamos al objetivo, tendremos que salir de la ciudad. Ahora todo es cuestión de buscar un transporte que no haga preguntas y...

Como respuesta, Rex transformó sus cascos traseros en una especie de vehículo naranja y le guiñó un ojo a Trixie.

—¿Y bien? ¿Subes?

Confundida, Trixie hizo subir primero al sujeto y tras asegurarlo bien al vehículo/Rex con su cuerda, se montó también y posó sus cascos delanteros en la cintura e Rex, quien se limitó a encender su vehículo y salir de la ciudad antes que alguien los viera. En su cabeza rondaban muchas preguntas, como por qué era capaz de hacer esas cosas y más importante; qué tanto más era capaz de hacer. ¿Esos eran realmente todos sus poderes? Y luego estaba Trixie, se notaba que se preocupaba por él y todo pero era una joven solitaria que tenía una vida bastante peligrosa. De todos modos le caía bien y demostraba ser una amiga muy confiable.

—¿Y bien Rex Salazar?

—¿Eh? Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos...

—Te preguntaba si deseas convertirte en mi compañero de negocios permanente; o bueno, hasta que encontremos la verdad sobre ti mismo y vuelvas a tu vieja vida. Partiríamos todas las ganancias mitad y mitad y hasta consideraré esforzarme más en no hablar en tercera persona. ¿No te interesa?

Rex se quedó quieto por unos momentos pero luego sonrió, claro que desde su posición Trixie no podía verlo.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría ser tu compañero. ¿Y cómo llamaremos a nuestro equipo? ¿El asombroso Rex y Trixie?

—¿Qué tal la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y este otro? — Preguntó Trixie.

Al final se rieron alegremente.

—Bueno, tal vez un nombre más neutral; que demuestre que somos equipo y punto — sugirió la unicornio azul. — El problema es que no se me ocurre nada.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Rex dijo:

—¿Qué te parece, Providencia? — Preguntó Rex sin saber por qué pensaba en semejante nombre.

—Sí... está bien — respondió Trixie.

Y ambos se perdieron en el horizonte en dirección a Maretrópolis, donde tenían un criminal el cual entregar a la gente.

* * *

**Primero que nada, reconozco que Trixie y Rex están algo OOC pero bueno, tengo mis razones. Primero que nada Rex está amnésico y está respondiendo como puede a este mundo nuevo buscando adaptarse; y luego Trixie recuerden que tuvo una cucharada de humildad luego de lo de Twilight, así que bueno, tiene que empezar de nuevo de algún modo.**

**En fin, sólo diré ahora:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**  
**Reencuentro:**

Rex se desperezó y se dio cuenta que ya era bien entrada la mañana; bueno, no importaba, de todos modos como cazador de recompensas tenía un horario flexible y si Trixie no lo había despertado era que no había ningún trabajo que hacer.

—¡Ah, buenos días Rex! — Lo saludó su compañera apartando ligeramente la vista de su libro. — Hay algo de café ya hecho si quieres.

Rex asintió y se sirvió el café y un bollo con mantequilla. Su vida con Trixie era tan diferente a la que dejó atrás... o al menos eso creía. La unicornio era muy estudiosa, siempre rebuscando en viejos libros hechizos que le ayudaran con su trabajo; hechizos que comenzaba a practicar inmediatamente después.

Y a pesar que no le prestara demasiada atención a Rex, se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él y que sabía ser una gran amiga; ya que en los últimos días estaba investigando en diarios, revistas y todo el material a su alcance los mejores lugares para que se atendiera la memoria de Rex.

Y claro, Rex estaba muy agradecido y a pesar que no dejaba de bromear con que Trixie debería dejar de hablar en tercera persona, ella también lo consideraba un gran amigo y un enorme apoyo para su trabajo de cazarrecompensas. Desde que dejó de ser sólo la Gran y Poderosa Trixie para convertirse en Providencia, las cosas le iban bastante mejor; hasta podía manejar más fácilmente el transporte de prisioneros gracias a los poderes de Rex, que él siempre estaba dispuesto a usar y presumir a pesar de las constantes advertencias de su amiga.

—¡Por Celestia Rex Salazar, métetelo en la cabeza! Si sigues presumiendo así vas a llamar la atención de gente que no queremos. Tal vez hasta te encierren en un calabozo hasta que averigüen que no eres un peligro.

Y Rex tenía que aceptar, pues veía que Trixie realmente se preocupaba por él. Por otro lado también estaban las cosas raras que Rex decía de vez en cuando, que tal vez tuvieran la clave de dónde venía el chico pero aun así ella no entendía nada.

—Oye amiga estoy aburrido. ¿En dónde ves las telenovelas?

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, las telenovelas. Dramas, teleteatros. Llámalos como quieras sólo me gustaría ver una.

Sin entender nada, Trixie le pasó con su magia unos seis libros que tenía en su estantería.

—De novelas sólo tengo éstas, la mayoría de libros que tengo son hechizos y demás. ¿Eso es lo que querías, no? Porque estas cosas se leen, no se "ven".

Rex pareció confundido, pero sí, tenía que ser eso lo que quería porque no recordaba con exactitud por qué dijo telenovelas. Sí, una novela, eso quería... tal vez...

Pero tras varios días sin incidentes y de cacerías exitosas, parecía que las cosas estaban de lo más bien entre los dos amigos. Además con el dinero ganado (el cual se dividían a la mitad) Rex se había conseguido varias cosas como su propia cama, sus artículos de limpieza personales y montones de novelas porque así le gustaba a él pasar el tiempo. ¿O no?

—¿Sabes? Me sigue sorprendiendo que no hayas aceptado el pago que te dieron por nuestra primera misión como equipo — le dijo Rex a Trixie buscando conversación.

Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Bank Bucks les quitó casi todo, no podía venir y quitarles más; además sí que nos dieron algo de recompensa, algo de comer para ambos.

Rex se rio.

—Sí, sí, es sólo que no me esperaba que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie fuera tan humilde y caritativa — le dijo él terminando su bollo.

—La Gran y Humilde Trixie es la mejor poni que hayas visto jamás — dijo con plante de orgullo Trixie. — Pero Trixie no te juzga por juzgar, después de todo en ese tiempo todavía no conocías muy bien a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

Se rieron, era bueno hacerse compañía entre ambos. Entonces un folleto se materializó frente a Trixie, quien lo abrió con su magia y soltó un gruñido de fastidio.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Rex.

—Un trabajo, es sólo que...

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres dejarlo? — Preguntó Rex.

—Me gustaría pero aquí piden específicamente la ayuda de Providencia y nuestra reputación está en juego — respondió Trixie torciendo el gesto. — Se trata de un objetivo que robó un banco, asaltó a treinta ponis lastimando a cinco y desapareció sin dejar rastro... hasta ahora.

—Suena algo muy normal — dijo Rex recordando las últimas semanas, pues sorprendentemente casi siempre eran las comisarías locales las que pedían ayuda a los cazarrecompensas cuando no podían ponerle las manos encima a los criminales tan fácilmente.

—El problema es dónde fue visto: en Ponyville. Un pueblo en el que yo tengo cierta historia.

—¿Y quieres dejarlo? — Preguntó Rex.

—Como dije, nuestra reputación está en juego — gruñó la unicornio poniéndose en pie y tomando su uniforme (su capa y sombrero de mago). — En fin, trataré de sacarla del pueblo. Tú espera con el mapa y ve hacia donde te indique con el comunicador. Me uniré a ti y bueno, cobramos la recompensa.

—Chido — dijo Rex poniéndose su chaqueta y las gafas de soldador. Siempre se emocionaba bastante cuando tenían un nuevo trabajo, y tal vez sea por recuerdos vagos de su vieja vida pero siempre lo sentía bastante fácil en comparación a otras cosas que había hecho. En fin, era hora de partir.

...

En el pueblo de Ponyville, la recién nombrada Princesa de Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, caminaba junto con sus amigas hacia el restaurante del pueblo.

—Sí, fue buena esta idea de almorzar juntas aquí — dijo Rarity. — Es bueno variar la rutina de vez en cuando.

—Y que lo digas compañera — dijo Applejack ya saboreando su sándwich de lirios. — No puedo esperar a comer algo, esta mañana fue especialmente dura con todas esas manzanas que crecieron esta vez. Es como si los árboles se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para darme más trabajo.

—Sí bueno, siempre almuerzo con Spike pero hoy tuvo que ir a Canterlot por asuntos de la Realeza — dijo Twilight. — Es bueno saber que no tendré que almorzar sola.

—¿Para qué están las amigas? — Sonrió Fluttershy.

—Por cierto, ¿han visto a Dash? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

De hecho, la pegaso cian no estaba. ¿En dónde se había metido? Entonces la vieron caminando alegremente junto con una grifo. Fluttershy hizo un gesto de desagrado, poco común en ella, las demás sólo pusieron una sonrisa incómoda. Pinkie Pie por su parte sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Hola Hilda! ¿Cómo estás, qué te trae por el viejo Ponyville? — Preguntó alegremente la poni rosa brincando alrededor de Hilda como una loca.

La grifo rodó los ojos, se había olvidado de la efusividad de la chica rosa.

—Hola... — gruñó ella. — Vine a hacer las paces y saludar a Rainbow Dash. No es la gran cosa...

—Hilda dice que quiere dejar todo lo que pasó atrás y empezar de nuevo. Y yo siempre le doy una segunda oportunidad a mis amigos — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

Las chicas le dieron la razón y pronto unieron a Hilda a su conversación, cuando de pronto Rainbow Dash elevó los ojos y apretó los dientes.

—¿Pero qué hace ella aquí? — Gruñó señalando hacia una mesa del restaurante.

Ante ellas, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie estaba sentada como si nada comiendo lo que parecía ser una ensalada de margaritas y rosas con un vaso de bebida de avena con heno extra ya casi vacía.

Rainbow Dash voló hacia ella con decisión y se le plantó lista para comenzar una pelea.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la Gran y Poderosa Trixie — se burló ella. — ¿Qué te crees que haces aquí?

Trixie terminó su bebida y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué parece que hago Rainbow Crash? Es la hora del almuerzo y este es un restaurante. No hace falta ser un genio para saber qué hago aquí... aunque claro, a ti te hacen falta explicaciones, ¿no?

Rainbow enrojeció de ira e iba a responder cuando el mesero se acercó con otra bebida para Trixie. Entonces Rainbow Dash se adelantó y se la arrebató al mesero para beberla y dejar el vaso vacío frente a la unicornio; quien se limitó a darle otros dos bits al mesero que rápidamente fue a buscar otra.

—Bien, ya lograste que te invitara a algo de beber. ¿Trixie puede comer tranquila ahora? — Preguntó la unicornio.

Rainbow iba a decir algo cuando el resto de sus amigas llegó.

—Eso no fue muy amable Rainbow Dash — la regañó Twilight. — Es cierto que Trixie tiene historia con nosotras pero eso no significa que venga a hacer algo malo otra vez, ¿verdad Trixie?

—Sí... todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... o hasta una tercera — dijo con suavidad Fluttershy.

—¿Pero qué están mal de la cabeza o qué? — Se indignó Rainbow Dash. — Es Trixie, la que esclavizó a todo Ponyville y... y...

Trixie terminó su ensalada.

—Si mal no recuerda Trixie, estaba bajo la influencia de un amuleto oscuro. Todo lo que pensaba cuando me lo puse era en aumentar mi poder para vencer a Sparkle en un duelo mágico; pero nunca esperé que su influencia me hiciera hacerles cosas malas — se defendió la unicornio. — Además se lo compensé a Ponyville. ¿Qué no un donador anónimo les dio suficiente dinero como para remodelar toda la alcaldía y convertir la aburrida estatua de la Princesa en una preciosa fuente? ¿Qué más? Ah sí, Trixie sólo está de paso; no pensaba quedarme más que el almuerzo. Ahora si me disculpan... fue un gusto verlas a todas pero me tengo que ir.

—Espera un momento niña — le dijo Applejack. — ¿Dices que tú fuiste la que donó esa cantidad exorbitante de dinero a Ponyville? ¡Creí que te habías arruinado luego que Twilight te venciera la primera vez!

—Sí bueno, Trixie se replanteó toda su vida cuando pasó la segunda y comencé una nueva vida con un nuevo negocio en el cual no le va nada mal a Trixie. ¿Pueden dejarme tranquila ahora?

Sin más, Trixie siguió andando, pero fue detenida por Twilgiht quien se miraba preocupada por ella.

—Trixie, espera...

—No estoy de humor ni tengo tiempo de discutir contigo Twilight Sparkle — dijo la unicornio azul mirando fijamente a Hilda. — ¿Tú eres Hilda la grifo, no?

La aludida le dedicó a Trixie una sonrisa presumida.

—Pues sí. ¿Qué? ¿Has oído de mí? — Preguntó ella.

—Sí. Oí que asaltaste a más de treinta ponis en Baltimare hiriendo a cinco con esas garras tuyas además de robar un banco. Tienes toda una reputación, Hilda.

Las Mane 6 miraron a Hilda que se quedó de una pieza.

—Hilda... ¿es verdad? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash decepcionada de su amiga.

—Bueno, yo... ¿QUÉ ACASO ERES POLICÍA? — Gritó la grifo pasando su atención de Rainbow Dash a Trixie.

Trixie negó con la cabeza aliviando a Hilda; pero era un alivio que no duraría mucho.

—Cazarrecompensas — dijo por fin.

La expresión de Hilda se tornó de horror a ira e inmediatamente sacó sus garras y se lanzó contra Trixie, quien tranquilamente se teletransportó dos metros a la derecha, haciendo que Hilda clavara sus garras en el suelo.

—Tu cabeza tiene el precio de trescientos veinte bits — dijo Trixie tranquilamente. — Ahora, podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil... o a la manera divertida. ¿Qué decides?

—¡QUE AL TARTARUS CONTIGO! — Gritó Hilda volviendo a lanzarse contra Trixie con las garras en alto.

Trixie se volvió a teletransportar, esta vez detrás de Hilda; desorientando a la grifo por unos momentos pero luego cayó en la cuenta que la otra no podía volar.

—Bueno señorita cazarrecompensas, parece que esos trescientos bits no están en tu bolsillo. ¡Alcánzame si puedes! — Gritó emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el horizonte.

Trixie sonrió e iba a ir tras ella cuando se vio rodeada por Twilight y sus amigas.

—Muévete Sparkle — pidió calmadamente Trixie. — Se me escapa el objetivo.

—¿Objetivo? — Gritó Rainbow Dash volando amenazadoramente hacia Trixie. — Escúchame bien unicornio de segunda, si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo; y créeme cuando te digo que no te quieres meter conmigo...

Como respuesta Trixie abrió la alforja que traía y levitó hacia ella un folder que traía.

—Aquí tienes, los reportes de la policía de Baltimare con todos sus crímenes debidamente detallados — dijo Trixie. — ¿Puede la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ir a cazar ahora o tengo que seguir aguantando que me cuestionen todo lo que hago?

—¿Te das cuenta que Twilight es una Princesa ahora y te puedes meter en muchos problemas sólo por revelar a qué te dedicas ahora — dijo Applejack muy seriamente.

—Applejack tiene razón Trixie — dijo Twilight. — Puede que Hilda tenga antecedentes y haya que hacerse cargo de ella pero como cazadora de recompensas tú misma eres una fuera de la ley y tengo que conducirte a un calabozo.

Trixie levitó hacia Twilight otro libro que traía en su alforja y rebuscó en las páginas; pero antes de dirigirse hacia ella puso su casco sobre su oído y comenzó:

—¿Rex, me escuchas? Tengo unas complicaciones aquí; me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda, de momento ve al punto B del mapa, el objetivo se dirigió hacia allá.

Del otro lado de la línea, Rex asintió y con su jet-pack se dirigió hacia el bosque Everfree. Si Trixie hablaba en código era porque se había encontrado con un estorbo pero bueno, conociendo a su gran amiga ella se las arreglaría para quitarse el contratiempo.

Efectivamente...

—Como puedes ver, Princesa de Equestria — dijo Trixie, — todo está bien claro. No he roto ninguna ley así que no hay razón para que me arrestes. No es ilegal autoproclamarse cazador de recompensas, de hecho el que me encierres por hacerlo es una clara violación a la libertad de expresión. Me sorprende que nos gobiernes sin conocer la ley a la perfección.

—¿Twilight? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

La alicorno gruñó; Trixie tenía un punto a su favor, pues en ningún momento atacó o amenazó a Hilda. De hecho, fue Hilda la que la atacó a ella por lo tanto si Trixie la hubiera agredido sería legítima defensa.

—La Princesa Celestia ya me había dicho que los cazadores de recompensas conocían la ley mejor que nadie pero jamás me imaginé que fuera cierto — gruñó Twilight.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas Twilight Sparkle? No es la primera vez que me meto en problemas por tener este trabajo. Además recuperé de golpe mi reputación como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Más ahora que tengo un compañero, ahora Providencia es de los grupos de cazarrecompensas más reconocidos y temidos de toda Equestria. Y a diferencia de los viejos shows que daba Trixie, estas no son exageraciones.

Todas se miraron entre ellas. Trixie realmente había cambiado... pero entonces Rainbow Dash reaccionó.

—¿A qué te refieres con un compañero?  
—A que esos trescientos bits ya están en la bolsa de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

Hilda volaba lo más rápido que podía, pues a diferencia de los policías los cazarrecompensas podían hacer de todo; aunque le sorprendía que la otra estuviera tan calmada con una Princesa cerca. De todos modos decidió no tomar riesgos y escapar sobre el bosque Everfree. Por suerte los ponis no se atrevían ni siquiera a volar cerca del peligroso lugar. Eso sí, saldría de ahí en cuanto se hubiera alejado lo suficiente de Ponyville.

Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando un gigantesco puño mecanizado la derribó en el acto. Cayó de espaldas para ver quién había sido sólo para ver a un poni volando con una especie de ventiladores gigantescos que salían de su espalda y en vez de cascos dos grandes manos mecanizadas.

Rex aterrizó frente a ella con una confiada sonrisa escondiendo sus extrañas máquinas.

—Muy bien pajarito, es hora de enjaularte. ¿Te parece si comenzamos?

Hilda estaba asustada, pero su deseo de seguir libre fue más fuerte que su miedo y con un rugido se lanzó con las garras preparadas contra Rex. El chico transformó entonces su casco en una gigantesca espada y desvió el ataque de Hilda con una hábil estocada. La grifo se asustó más pero no importaba; comenzaron a luchar uno contra uno, espada contra garras. Hilda era rápida y eso le daba bastantes problemas a Rex que más de alguna vez salió herido por las poderosas garras de grifo.

Rex saltó hacia atrás y se preparó; por lo visto había subestimado a esa criatura. Hilda sonrió; ahora le mostraría a no meterse con una grifo. Se elevó por los aires y comenzó a dar vueltas ganando cada vez más y más velocidad y cuando cayera sería un ataque realmente devastador.

Rex no estaba preparado y antes que pudiera hacer algo, Hilda se lanzó como una flecha contra él. Improvisando, usó sus generadores de campo de energía para bloquear el ataque; que por suerte funcionó pero Hilda se elevó de nuevo lista para recomenzar su ataque. Esto no pintaba bien, si no hacía algo pronto terminaría bastante mal.

Hilda se lanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas

Y entonces, como con un recuerdo nuevo, transformó su casco izquierdo en una especie de gigantesco cañón que recogió una buena porción de tierra del suelo y disparó. La fuerza del impacto unido a la velocidad que llevaba hizo que Hilda fuera lanzada violentamente hacia atrás, de regreso al lindero del bosque. Y en su experiencia, Rex sabía que había perdido la conciencia.

Transformando sus cascos traseros en esa especie de motocicleta fue en dirección hacia donde cayó la grifo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si seguía descubriendo poderes nuevos tan fácilmente tal vez el recuperar su memoria no fuera tan difícil.

Y mientras Trixie seguía rodeada por Twilight y sus amigas que no sabían cómo reaccionar más que evitar que se fuera. Entonces escuchó la voz de Rex en su oído.

—Trixie, la tengo. Estoy en el lindero del bosque Everfree cerca de una especie de cabaña.

—Entendido — respondió Trixie.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? — Le preguntó Applejack sin entender muy bien qué hacía la otra.

Trixie les dedicó una sonrisa presumida, como las que solía usar cuando era una maga ambulante.

—A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie le encantaría quedarse, pero ahora tiene trabajo que hacer; así pues haré un acto de desaparición. Y por cierto, los shows callejeros tampoco son ilegales...

Dicho esto hizo aparecer sus famosos fuegos artificiales, su especialidad, y desapareció. O eso parecía pues se la veía correr hacia un lado de la plaza. Preocupadas, las amigas corrieron tras Trixie.

Una vez lejos Trixie salió de debajo de su mesa y tras dejar una propina para el mesero se escabulló hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy en donde la esperaba Rex con una inerte Hilda.

—¡Buen trabajo Rex! Disculpa que no te haya podido ayudar pero como te dije antes, tengo historia en este pueblo. En fin...

—No te fijes amiga, de todos modos me divertí.

Hizo aparecer cables de acero con su magia y tras dejar a Hilda completamente atrapada se montó en la motocicleta especial de Rex y salieron de Ponyville antes que las otras tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

* * *

**Sí bueno, las Mane 6 no aparecerán mucho aquí, a lo sumo Twilight pero más adelante. De momento me concentro en la vida de cazadores de recompensas de los dos protagonistas. En fin, fue divertido. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**  
**Sombras del pasado:**

—¿Qué resultados tiene, doctor Salazar? — Preguntó Caballero Negro.

César negó con la cabeza mientras le mostraba a su líder todos los datos recogidos en las últimas cinco semanas.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo nada. Tal como nos lo demostró Ben Tennyson el día en que llegó, existen infinidad de dimensiones paralelas, cada una con sus propias leyes de la física así como sus fuentes de energía poderosas; y no he encontrado ninguna pista que me guíe hacia mi hermanito.

—Esfuércese más, recuerde que el muchacho es clave para los intereses de Providencia.

Dicho esto, la mujer se retiró del cuarto del científico, dejando a César solo con sus pensamientos. Nada de esto estaba claro, ¿por qué Brecha lo mandaría lejos sin siquiera fijarse a dónde? Sin eso no tenía ninguna pista; ni siquiera Van Kleiss pudo sacarle algo a la inestable chica. Algo no estaba bien, había una pieza de la historia que no encajaba.

Sin muchas esperanzas comenzó su rastreo diario; cuando lo vio. Era muy débil, tanto que con el equipo que tenía no podría rastrear exactamente de qué mundo vino; pero era algo. La señal del comunicador de Rex. Todo indicaba que lo seguía utilizando, pero no había manera de estar seguros que era el de Rex. Siguió investigando y se preguntó si Holiday tendría alguna otra pista.

...

En las calles de Trottingham, un joven pegaso hacía lo que podía para escapar de la unicornio azul que lo perseguía. No importaba qué tan rápido podía volar, la otra era una verdadera experta en magia y aparentemente había puesto una especie de hechizo de rastreo en él. Hacia donde fuera Trixie aparecía con una simple teletransportación y lanzaba más y más hechizos contra él los cuales chocaban contra basureros, buzones y hasta uno que otro poni desprevenido; sobre los cuales aparecían fuertes cadenas. Claro que cuando golpeaba a un inocente, Trixie se disculpaba y lo liberaba, dándole tiempo al pegaso de escapar... sólo por unos instantes.

Al final, ya harta de todo se paró a tomar un café y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente recuperada, se le apareció al pegaso en una banca de un parque; justo después que el otro se sentara pensando que ya la había perdido.

—No... esto es imposible — dijo el pegaso saltando del susto.

—Trixie admite que se arriesgó a que el hechizo de rastreo perdiera su efecto cuando se paró a tomar su latte; pero aun así confió en que fueras lo suficientemente tonto como para no aprovechar la oportunidad y largarte de Trottingham. En fin, Trixie se alegra que no tengas nada de sentido común.

El pegaso miró hacia todos lados.

—¿Estamos en un lugar público, sabes? Si me atrapas aquí, te meterás en muchos problemas...

Trixie le sonrió descaradamente.

—No eres tan tonto como pareces. Tu hermano sí que te subestima... y hablando de él... — Trixie se puso el casco en la oreja. — Rex, soy Trixie. ¿Cómo va el idiota de Iron Feathers?

—Salió de la ciudad. Ahora puedo usar todo mi repertorio.

—¡Chido! — Dijo Trixie desviando su atención al confundido pegaso llamado Sharp Feathers. — Ah, los hermanos Feather; con una recompensa de doscientos cincuenta bits cada uno por asaltos dirigir un círculo de apuestas ilegales. En serio amigo, si vas a portarte mal, por lo menos se más cuidadoso. Rex tuvo tiempo de robar toneladas de evidencia justo antes de ir tras tu hermano. Ahora, si me disculpas...

El cuerno de Trixie comenzó a brillar para horror del criminal... pero entonces sólo soltó poderosos fuegos artificiales que todos los ponis del parque se volvieron a mirar admirados por su belleza y calidad.

—Tiene que ser una broma... — murmuró Sharp embobado viendo cómo todos a su alrededor estaban demasiado concentrados en los fuegos artificiales como para fijarse en él y en la temida cazadora de recompensas.

—No, es sólo que Trixie comenzó como artista callejera y la chispa del espectáculo nunca muere...

Y antes que el poni pudiera reaccionar, Trixie soltó el hechizo de las cadenas inmovilizándolo de inmediato; así como la teletransportación. Nadie notó el incidente.

Cuando apareció junto con su captura en las afueras de la ciudad notó que Rex ya había reducido a su objetivo y este yacía inconsciente en el pasto. Trixie le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Como siempre, un excelente trabajo en equipo Rex.

El chico asintió.

—Ahora a cobrar la recompensa y olvidarnos de estos dos de una buena vez. Por cierto, vi tus fuegos artificiales. De excelente calidad si me preguntas a mí.

Trixie se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Sí, y lo mejor de todo es que, si alguien pregunta, no hay forma de demostrar que no los usaba únicamente para practicar mi espectáculo callejero y no hay pruebas que haya tenido contacto con este payaso.

El aludido se retorció enojado, así que Trixie soltó un hechizo del sueño sobre él.

—En fin, vámonos...

Comenzaron a irse en la motocicleta de Rex, la cual tenía espacio más que suficiente para Trixie y sus dos capturas. Ya llevaban un buen trecho recorrido cuando Rex miró hacia atrás.

—Ey, Trixie...

—¿Sí?

—He notado que estas últimas dos semanas hemos estado trabajando más que nunca, buscando a tipos con una recompensa de cien bits para arriba. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Deudas quizá? La verdad no entiendo...

Trixie le sonrió benévolamente a Rex.

—Eres agudo, Rex, casi tan agudo como yo. Lo que sucede es que hay cierto tipo con una recompensa de cinco mil bits; ofrecida por el Reino Grifo. Un soldado, de la guardia personal de la Princesa Celestia. El maldito es un as para ocultarse que jamás se separa de su batallón; y para colmo es un maestro de la actuación y todos lo tienen por un semental noble y fuete que daría la vida por Equestria y su Princesa.

—Órale, ¿y qué hizo el sujeto para que los grifos lo quieran tanto?

—Digamos que en una visita diplomática se aprovechó de su posición para tomar por la fuerza el "honor" de una damisela, prima directa del Rey Grifo. En su momento no se pudo probar nada contra él pero el Rey Grifo le cree a su pequeña prima; pero aun así hizo averiguaciones y se enteró que este sujeto no es la primera vez que hace algo así. Por eso ofreció una exorbitante cantidad de oro por él.

—Pues no entiendo — dijo Rex parando y volviendo a la normalidad para entregar a esos sujetos a la comisaría. — ¿Entonces porque como no hay modo que puedas obtener todo ese oro te desquitas con la pobre gente?

Trixie se rio.

—Trixie tiene un plan maestro; un plan digno de ella. El plan consiste en capturar a este sujeto en un momento de mucha conmoción, el evento más grande y esperado de toda Equestria; a donde él acudirá como un invitado, no como soldado.

—La Gran Gala del Galope — se rio Rex.

Trixie asintió.

—Tengo un contacto que me vende las entradas auténticas, pero bastante caras. Y como economizar no es mi estilo, estoy esforzándome al máximo.

—Ya veo...

—Sólo por eso fui a Ponyville el otro día, en fin. A la Gran y Poderosa... ¡humpf! Me gustan mucho los retos y quiero probar suerte con este. Si lo logro no sólo obtendré una enorme recompensa, sino que pasaré a ser leyenda entre los cazarrecompensas.

Rex rodó los ojos pero le dedicó a su amiga una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Pues mucha suerte amiga! Ya sabes que me tienes a mí como apoyo, ¿verdad?

—Sólo por eso me estoy arriesgando a hacer esto. Eres la primera persona a quien puedo decir con seguridad que le confiaría mi vida. Gracias por ser mi amigo Rex Salazar.

Rex se ruborizó un poco y siguió cargando al su inconsciente víctima hacia la estación. Trixie le guiñó un ojo sonrojándose un poco también y tras cobrar su recompensa regresaron a casa. Prepararon rápidamente algo de comer y se sentaron cada uno con un libro en cascos. Trixie un libro de hechizos y Rex una novela romántica, de esas que les gustan a las yeguas mayores con temas repetitivos y que parece que no se terminarán nunca.

—Oye, ¿y por ese proyecto es que estudias tanto? — Preguntó Rex apartándose un poco de su libro.

Trixie asintió.

—Soy una maestra de la magia de combate; pero también el sujeto al que quiero capturar. Toda precaución es poca. ¿Y tu lectura qué tal? Ya la mucama probó su inocencia de robar el anillo de compromiso de lady Chocolate Hearth ante su amado lord Warm Smile?

—Ese fue el libro de la semana pasada — dijo Rex. — Ahora mismo estoy a punto de descubrir si el doctor se escogerá a Rosalie; o a su gemela malvada Ana María.

Trixie sonrió amablemente.

—Uf, en serio no puedo creer que te gusten ese tipo de cosas.

—Sinceramente yo tampoco — dijo él apartando la novela. — Digo; me gustan las historias, me apasionan y todo... pero no es lo mismo, o al menos eso creo. Creo recordar que veía esto en movimiento, ya sabes, con actores de verdad y...

—¡Celestia nos libre si alguien tiene el monstruoso valor de hacer una obra de estas cosas! — Dijo Trixie. — ¡Sin ofender!

Rex sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro si eran obras. En serio tengo serias dudas de dónde vengo, de quién soy en realidad...

Trixie miró a su amigo con preocupación y le acarició la melena con delicadeza y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no sé de dónde vengas pero te sé decir que era un sitio muy conflictivo; después de todo te hallé en un estado lamentable. Y en cuanto a quién eres, eres Rex Salazar, un extraño mutante muy poderoso; que ama las novelas baratas para yeguas que están pasando por la crisis de los cincuenta; que no para de decir palabras raras como "chido"; y a quien Trixie considera su amigo más cercano.

Rex suspiró, pero le regaló a Trixie una enorme sonrisa.

—También soy el que no se cansa de decirle Trixie que es fastidioso que sólo hable en tercera persona. ¿Te importaría?

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes y luego rieron alegremente.

—¿Lo ves? — Preguntó Trixie limpiándose una lágrima. — Sólo a mi amigo más cercano le permitiría bromas de esas. Pero bueno, durmamos. Mañana temprano tendremos otra captura.

Rex asintió y fue a acostarse a la cama recientemente comprada con sus exitosas capturas. Pero pasó bastante tiempo dando vueltas en la cama hasta finalmente poder dormir.

_Rex abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, como flotando en el aire viendo a una extraña criatura bípeda que se parecía mucho a él, hasta tenía la misma chaqueta roja y naranja con esas gafas de soldados; y ésta estaba de rodillas, cubierta de quemaduras y demás._

_Entonces otro ser de esos se apareció, sólo que éste era femenino, con dos brazos normales y otros dos gigantescos que sobresalían monstruosamente._

—_Estás roto — dijo ella. — No eres divertido._

_El primero la miró con ojos cansados, como queriendo transmitir su sentimiento de derrota._

—_Sí, digamos que sí estoy roto Brecha. Holiday y Blanco siguen ocupados en sus cosas y yo debo seguir luchando sin descanso; Seis dice que debo esforzarme más, que no debo holgazanear. Y por si fuera poco, mi hermano me traicionó y tanto Caballero Negro como Van Kleiss quieren ponerme las manos encima. Sí, estoy harto, estoy cansado... estoy roto._

_Brecha lo miró comprensivamente._

—_Si lo deseas... puedo hacer algo por ti hasta que te repares. Puedo enviarte lejos, muy lejos de aquí. No veré a donde para que nadie pueda irte a molestar y puedas repararte solo. _

_El que estaba de rodillas dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y entonces la chica de los cuatro brazos hizo un extraño movimiento haciendo aparecer una especie de portal bajo el que estaba en el suelo y éste desapareció._

Rex se despertó sobresaltado. Miró a todos lados y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que aún era un poni y que estaba cómodamente acostado en una cama de heno y paja. Miró hacia el cuarto de Trixie y descubrió aliviado que la luz seguía encendida. Fue y tocó la puerta.

—¿Estás despierta Trixie?

La puerta se abrió revelando a Trixie con unos rulos en el flequillo de su melena y una mascarilla de aguacate.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que interrumpas el ritual de belleza de la Gran y...? — Se calló al ver en qué estado estaba Rex. — ¿Te encuentras bien, Rex Salazar?

Él sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

—No, no estoy bien. Acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño... como un recuerdo, de cómo llegué hasta acá pero no tenía sentido. Nada de lo que vi tenía sentido; digo, ni siquiera era un poni.

—Bueno, tranquilicémonos un poco. ¿Cómo fue?

Él desvió la mirada.

—Tú dijiste que los hechizos de memoria no eran tu especialidad y podría ser peligroso para mí, pero... ¿no podríamos ir a buscar a alguien que sepa cómo hacerlos? Tengo suficientes bits para hacerlo y estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

—¿Pero qué hay de tu sueño Rex? ¿Qué fue lo que viste que te dejó en ese estado? — Dijo ella acercándose a su amigo.

—Te lo diré cuando todo tenga sentido, ¿sí?

Ella ladeó la cabeza todavía preocupada pero asintió.

—Como quieras. Y en cuanto a tu petición... bueno, hay un especialista en Canterlot. Es bastante caro pero creo que podrás manejarlo, después de todo te he estado haciendo trabajar horas extras.

Rex le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y la abrazó emotivamente. Trixie le correspondió, a ambos les gustaba el contacto del otro; era como un sueño.

—¿Seguro no te molesta?

—Bueno, de todos modos el contacto que me venderá las entradas vive en Canterlot. Si pagas tu parte, creo que podremos conseguir las entradas antes de tiempo. Si todo sale bien, seremos más ricos de lo que podríamos imaginar.

Rex le dio una amable sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, entonces estamos así. Capturamos al chico malo mañana y nos vamos para Canterlot. Va a estar chido...

* * *

**Sí bueno, me estoy metiendo a lo dramático pero esa es la idea de este fic. Me gusta cómo está quedando, de todos modos espero sus reviews. Creo que sólo me queda un:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
